The field of the invention relates generally to fusible circuit protection devices, and more specifically to fusible disconnect switch devices configured for higher voltage direct current (DC) industrial applications.
Fuses are widely used as overcurrent protection devices to prevent costly damage to electrical circuits. Fuse terminals typically form an electrical connection between an electrical power source and an electrical component or a combination of components arranged in an electrical circuit. One or more fusible links or elements, or a fuse element assembly, is connected between the fuse terminals, so that when electrical current flowing through the fuse exceeds a predetermined limit, the fusible elements melt and opens one or more circuits through the fuse to prevent electrical component damage.
A variety of fusible disconnect switch devices are known in the art wherein fused output power may be selectively switched from a power supply input. Existing fusible disconnect switch devices, however, have not completely met the needs of the marketplace and improvements are desired. In particular, higher voltage, direct applications present additional demands on fusible switch disconnect devices that are not well met by existing fusible disconnect devices.